


One of those days

by InRememberance



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Gender-neutral Reader, One Shot, Other, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 10:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18342032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InRememberance/pseuds/InRememberance
Summary: You awake only to realize that you really didn't feel up to anything and would rather be left alone in bed, but the prince of Lucis had a better idea.





	One of those days

**Author's Note:**

> If you ever have one of those days where you wish you could just slip out of existence for a while and be left alone to forget about everyone and everything and get the rest you need, this might be a story for you. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

When you woke up, you noticed the sun already shining through your blinds, barely illuminating your small bedroom. Sleepily grunting, you took a look at your phone, revealing that you had slept through the early morning, but you couldn't care less. All you wanted was to go back to sleep.  
  
Your limbs felt like lead as you retracted them and curled up into a ball, snuggling deeper into the thick blanket. I don't want this day to start. You tried to hold onto the fading memories of the dreams you just had, desperately clinging to the warm feeling you loved so much about sleep.  
  
A soft knock on your door made you immediately snap out of it. The intruder waited a moment before opening the door, making you pull the blanket over your head while you listened to them shuffling into the room behind you.  
  
"Wake up, sleepyhead", it was Noctis, his deep voice awfully cheerful as he tried to tease you out of bed. "You're even worse than me!"  
  
_Not now. Not today._ But you didn't have the motivation to actually speak your thoughts. You just strengthened your grip on the blanket and closed your eyes, hoping he'd quickly give up and leave.  
  
"C'mon!" He chuckled ever so slightly and made his way around the bed, you felt him stand right in front of you now, his glance probably trying to make out the person underneath all the cloth.  
  
Feeling a soft pull on the blanket, you squeezed your eyes shut even more and clinged to it, a muffled sound of protest escaping your lips. You didn't want him to see you like this. As if he read your mind, the pulling stopped, causing you to open your eyes in surprise of your success.  
  
With the sound of the closing door, your muscles relaxed. You won, but you didn't dare ask yourself what Noctis thought of you now, he probably thought you were a useless bum. As you stretched out your legs, you froze as you suddenly felt the bed move behind you, and a pair of arms searching for you underneath the blanket.  
  
"Noct...?", you started, but were silenced by a soft hush. The warm covers lifted off you a bit as you felt his hands gently wrap around your waist and his chest lighly press onto your back, sending butterflies through your stomach.  
  
Your heart began to race as his warm breath tickled your back. Your thoughts were rushing in a violent storm, trying to think of something to say, but what? His presence made you feel nervous and slightly embarrassed but did you really want him to leave?  
  
He pulled you towards him a bit more, tightening his grip around your waist ever so slightly, and nestling a soft kiss onto your neck before pressing his forehead against the very spot. You couldn't help but smile as the thoughts inside your head were silenced all at once.  
  
His steady heartbeat and the deep breaths against your skin eventually calmed you, making you feel safe and warm in his embrace. You searched for his hands around your body, lightly touching them as if to confirm that they were indeed real. As he intertwined his fingers with yours, you felt yourself slowly but surely melt into him, fully taking in the sensation of his touch.  
  
You didn't even try to count the times your mind slipped in and out of consciousness, but everytime it came back, you happily realized that Noctis was still with you.


End file.
